


Perintö

by teapertti



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family, Gen, Identity, Retrospective, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Katsoin maata, tuhkan ja hiilipölyn peittämää kuivaa maata jalkojeni alla ja ymmärsin: omalla tavallani minä olin noussut tästä samasta maasta niin kuin kivet ja hiekka ja pokémonit ja puut, jo ennen kun nämä saaret kohosivat suurien tulivuorenpurkausten mukana meren pohjasta oli niissä jo pieni pala minua, kiertyneenä sukupolvien ketjuksi jonnekin kivisen kuoren alle vuoren sydämeen.





	Perintö

**Author's Note:**

> Temaattisesti tämä ficci tulee aika lähelle jonkin aikaa sitten julkaisemaani tarinaa "Kaksosten äiti". Kummatkin käsittelevät sukupolvien välille vääjämättä avautuvaa kuilua sekä tapaa, jolla identiteetti muotoutuu yksilön elämän varrella. Kiinnostavasti kumpikin ficci perustuu Nintendon omistamaan brändiin :P

"Katsos, siitä ei seuraa mitään hyvää jos sekoittaa makeaa vettä meriveteen. Makeasta vedestä tulee juomakelvotonta, ja meriveteen tottuneet olennot eivät taas pysty elämään laimennetussa vedessä. Samalla tavoin pitäisi pyrkiä siihen, että kouluttajan ja pokémonin olemus olisivat samankaltaisia." Fuchsia Cityn salille tullut aloitteleva kouluttaja katsoi minuun hämmentyneenä, ja käsitin heti ettei hän ymmärtänyt alkuunkaan, mitä tarkoitin. Fuchsia Cityn salipäällikkö oli lähtenyt joksikin aikaa pois kaupungista, ja hallinnoin salia hänen poissa ollessaan. Eräs toinen salilla työskentelevistä kouluttajista astui lähemmäs.

"Älä välitä, varapäällikkö on _saarilta_ , minullekin on usein epäselvää mistä hän puhuu." Katselin heidän kummankin kalpeita, nuoruuden omahyväisyydessä paistattelevia kasvojaan. Kanton asukkailla oli mainittavan heikko ymmärrys olentojen, ihmisten ja pokémonien, luonnosta. He eivät uskoneet tasapainoon. He uskoivat asioiden tekemiseen silloinkin, kun se ei todennäköisyyksien valossa olisi mahdollista. Isäni, vaikkakin syntyjään alolalainen, oli ollut ajatuksiltaan samanlainen kuin he. Ennen kuvittelin olevani isäni kaltainen ja kuuluvani heidän laistensa joukkoon, mutta kauan sitten olin jo ymmärtänyt, että muistutin häntä vähemmän kuin halusin itselleni myöntää.

Fuchsia Cityn sali olisi tavalliselle alolalaiselle kauhistus. Heistä yksikään voisi tuskin ymmärtää, miksi sieltä ei löytynyt pyhäkköä yhdellekään saarten suojelujumalista, vaikka Melemele -saaren hiekkarannoilta Poni -saaren kallionkielekkeille asti kaikki saaristossa asuvat tiesivät, että myrkkytyyppi oli valtavan epäonninen koska kaikki saaria suojelevat pokémonit olivat puoliksi keijutyyppiä. Totta kai jokaista tyyppiä oli oltava tasapainon vuoksi, mutta ne, jotka luonteensa vuoksi sattuivat suosimaan myrkkytyyppiä, sieti olla hyvin varovaisia jos halusivat pysyä hyvissä välissä suojelijoiden kanssa. Mannerlaisten piittaamattomuus tällaisista asioista oli ennenkuulumatonta siellä mistä minä olin kotoisin.

Kohautin olkiani ja jätin nuoremman ja kokemattomamman salikouluttajan neuvomaan vierasta. Vielä pari vuotta sitten olisin varmaan yrittänyt keskustella aiheesta hänen kanssaan niin kuin Kanton asukkaat keskustelevat keskenään, mutta hyväksyttyäni että olisin täällä ikuisesti _saarelainen_ olin tullut siihen tulokseen, että voisin hyvin käyttäytyä niin kuin sellainen.

Perheeni asui aikoinaan Ula'Ula -saaren pohjoisosassa, ja siellä minäkin vietin nuoruuteni. Alolassa ihmiset tiesivät jo ulkonäön, puheenparren ja käytöksen perusteella, miltä saarelta kukin oli kotoisin. Saavuttuani Kantoon olin ymmälläni, kun tajusin ettei mantereella ihmisiä kiinnostanut paljoakaan, tuliko joku Viridian Citystä vai Cinnabar -saarilta. Pääasia, että päätti itse olla jotakin. Aluksi se ajatus oli minulle uusi ja kiehtova, mutta mitä vanhemmaksi kasvoin, sitä merkityksettömämmiltä tällaiset päätökset alkoivat vaikuttaa.

Kun ihmiset kysyvät, millaista oli kasvaa Alolasaarilla, näytän heille pienen hiilenpalan, jota kannan taskussani minne menenkin. Äitini ei ollut mikään Pokémon-kouluttaja, vaan ainoa hänen omistamansa yksilö oli isokokoinen Torkoal, joka asu hämyisen keittiömme nurkassa. Äiti oli ammatiltaan leipuri, ja hänen erikoisuutenaan oli, ettei hän käyttänyt ollenkaan tavallista uunia vaan hän paistoi kaiken Torkoalin kilven päällä.  Ollessani pieni oli minun tehtäväni hakea Torkoalille lisää hiiltä, etsiä sitä vuoren rinteiltä jottei sen kuoren alla muhiva kuumuus koskaan sammuisi. Isän ollessa kotona hän käski minua ottamaan Golisopodin mukaan hiililasteja kantamaan, ja joskus menimme yhdessä etsimään hiilenpaloja vuoren rinteiltä. Näistä askareista johtuen kasvoni ja käteni olivat aina mustassa noessa. Lapsuudenkodistani muistan sen vulkaanisen kuumuuden, jonka lämpimänä hehkuva Torkoal sai aikaan talon rakenteissa, ja nyt Kantossa asuessani vierailen mielelläni tulivuorisaarilla, sillä ne muistuttavat minua etäisesti siitä ajasta.

Äitini leipomukset eivät olleet täysin vailla mainetta, ja erityisesti ihmiset pitivät hänen briosseistaan, jollaisia kukaan muu ei saarella osannut tehdä. Hän laittoi niiden sisälle marjoista tehtyä hilloa ja muotoili leivoksista kuunsirpin näköisiksi yötaivaita vahtivan Lunala-pokémonin kunniaksi. Joka kerta paistettuaan uuden joukon briosseja kullankeltaisiksi Torkoalin kilvellä, hän otti yhden ja viskasi sen ikkunasta ulos. Ymmärsin jo pienenä että se oli osa saarelaista taikauskoa, mutta minun oli kuitenkin kysyttävä:

"Miksi heität syömäkelpoista ruokaa pois?" Äiti keräsi myytäväksi tarkoitetut leivokset kilveltä rasiaan ja vastasi selkä minuun päin:

"Jumalat antavat ja ottavat. Jos lahjot heitä leivoksilla ja sen sellaisilla, voi käydä niin että he jättävät rauhaan ne asiat, joilla on oikeasti väliä." Kotiseutujeni perinteitä ylenkatsoen otin mieluummin sen kitupiikkisten mannerlaisten aseteen, että oli turhaa heittää mitään Spearowien syötäväksi. Siksi tapasin joskus juosta alakerran ovesta ulos ja syödä ulos heitetyn leivoksen ennen kuin se katoaisi jonkun haittaotuksen suuhun.

Kesät Alolassa olivat kuumia ja kosteita, ja hiilien kerääminen päivästä toiseen oli raskasta touhua. Se työ oli kuitenkin tehtävä, sillä ilman hiiltä Torkoal kuolisi. Muistan toivoneeni usein, että minulla olisi ollut sisaruksia auttamassa askareissani. Olin kuitenkin ainoa lapsi. Pienempänä lapsenmieleni järkeili, että sen oli johduttava siitä, etteivät vanhempani rakastaneet toisiaan. He viettivät paljon aikaa erillään ja olivat muutenkin mielessäni hyvin itsellisiä henkilöitä. Äidin muistin aina yhtaikaisesti alati läsnä olevana varjona keittiössä, ja samalla jokseenkin kaukaisena naisena, joka aina suoritti tehtäviään, leipoi leipiään, mietti ankarasti mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan.

Isä oli toisenlainen, hänessä oli jotain arvaamatonta, hän matkusti usein mantereelle ja kaukaisille maille, haastamassa ihmisiä Pokémon-taisteluihin niin kuin muutkin kouluttajat. En lapsena edes ymmärtänyt, kuinka taitava hän oli, yksi Alolan parhaista. Vasta sitten kun aloin itsekin kouluttaa Pokémoneja niin sain huomata että monet ihmiset näkivät minussa ensimmäiseksi hänet. He katsoivat minua ja sanoivat:

"Ai, sinä olet se Guzman tytär, en tiennytkään että hänellä on lapsia…"  Ja joskus he kertoivat minulle ajasta jolloin hänellä oli ollut kurja maine vandaalijoukon johtajana ja koko jutussa meinasi silloin käydä todella ikävästi. Minä kohautin olkiani heidän tarinoilleen.

"Minulle hän on vain isä", vastasin heille. Mutta painoin heidän sanansa tarkasti mieleeni ja joka kerta tavatessani isän en voinut olla näkemästä hänessä aavistusta jostakin, josta olin sitä ennen ollut onnellisen tietämätön.

Isäni oli kotoisin Melemele-saarelta, ja kävimme varsin usein tapaamassa hänen vanhempiaan siellä. Isovanhempani uskoivat, että eri saarelta kotoisin olevien ei kuulunut mennä naimisiin keskenään, sillä he olivat eri olemusta. Kuin merivesi ja makea vesi. Siksi jo ensimmäisistä elinpäivistäni alkaen he olivat hyvin huolissaan minusta ja tulevaisuudestani.

"Tiedetäänhän se, että vaikka Pikachu ja Mimikyu näyttävät samankaltaisilta, niin ne eivät voi lisääntyä keskenään. Olemus on eri! Jos sitä ei tajua niin siitä seuraa vain onnettomuutta", isoisä valitti isälleni, joka oli aina, tietoisesti, kapinoinut näitä ympäristönsä asettamia rajoitteita vastaan.

"Ei Deidamia ole mikään pokémon. Hän voi aivan itse päättää, mikä hänestä tulee." Mutta isoisä oli pudistellut päätään. Hänelle oli liian selvää, ettei Poppliosta kasvanut Ninetalesia eikä olemukseltaan epätasapainoinen ihminen löytäisi kotia mistään Alolan kolkasta.

"Sen takia ne ihmiset mantereella sotkevat aina asiansa, koska he eivät välitä nähdä asioiden luontaista järjestystä", isoisä selosti minulle kun olin vanhempi. Mutta kun kysyin häneltä isäni nuoruudesta, hän vaikeni ja sanoi että jotkut asiat on parempi jättää menneeseen.

Isovanhempieni huolet muuttuivat todeksi, tavallaan. Minusta kasvoi lopulta epäonnea tuottavan, kaoottisluontoisen myrkkytyypin kouluttaja. Ensimmäinen pokémonini oli Spinarak, joka oli lahja isältäni. Kierrettyäni muutaman vuoden Alolaa päädyin lähtemään Kantoon opiskelemaan enemmän valitsemastani tyypistä. Kun kerroin äidille suunnitelmistani, pelkäsin hänen suuttuvan. Mutta hän vain katsoi minuun, kasvoissaan nokiviiru ja kädessään pala raakaa taikinaa. Torkoal hänen vierellään hohkasi kuumuutta. Iho alkoi kiiltää.

"Älä tee typeryyksiä sitten", hän sanoi ja jatkoi puuhasteluaan. Hänen kapinahengettömyytensä raivostutti minua. Hän oli viettänyt koko elämänsä työnsä parissa, kuunnellen vanhanaikaisten appivanhempiensa komentelua.

"Miksi et jaksa olla koskaan vihainen?" kysyin häneltä. Äiti nosti katseensa käsistään.

"Isovanhempasi ovat ehkä väärässä: kohtaloa ei välttämättä ole. On totta, että Eeveestä voi tulla Leafeon tai Sylveon. Mutta ihmiset voivat päättää vain omasta puolestaan. Kuinka paljon se ratkaisee, mitä minä ajattelen sinun tai isäsi tekemisistä?" Hänen tuijotuksensakin oli pehmeä. Ja olihan hän oikeassa: vaikka äiti olisi vihainen, ei se saisi minua jäämään, koska ajattelin, että minun kuului mennä noihin muihin paikkoihin, jotka sijaitsivat kaukana Alolasaarista.

Niin minä siis lähdin, matkustin ympäri Kantoa kunnes jäin lopulta Fuchsia Cityn salille harjoittelemaan. Mitä vanhemmaksi tulin, sitä harvemmin vierailin Alolassa. Äiti oli joutunut palkkaamaan jonkun vieraan ihmisen keräämään hiiltä ja tuomaan ne hänelle. Usein kotiin tullessani löysin isän istumasta pimeästä keittiön nurkasta, mutta tiesin että hän lähtisi taas pian, aivan niin kuin minäkin. Tässä pienessä paikassa tie vei monet mukanaan.

Isä piti kädessään yhtä briossia, jonka oli noukkinut Torkoalin kilveltä. Näin hänen sormiensa tapailevan sen sirppimäistä muotoa. 

"Kun kerroin sinulle joskus nähneeni Lunalan, väitit että huijaan", hän sanoi minulle. Siitä oli hyvin kauan, kun hän oli kertonut sen tarinan. Olin ollut niin pieni, etten voinut silloin käsittää, että jo kauan ennen syntymääni hän oli ollut kokonainen persoona ja nähnyt kaikenlaista mitä minä tulisin vasta kokemaan.

"Toivotko koskaan, että näkisit sen vielä uudelleen?" Sirppimäinen kuu piirtyi mieleeni, sen takana toinen maailma, sellainen jonne saattoi viskautua eikä koskaan palata.

"En tiedä", hän vastasi äänetön huokaus huulillaan.

Muistelin tätä keskustelua sinä päivänä kun äiti soitti minulle ja pyysi käymään hänen luonaan Ula'ula-saarella. Hän ei koskaan pyytänyt minua tulemaan takaisin, sillä hän tiesi että palaisin silloin kun itse parhaaksi näin. Mutta nyt hän teki niin, joten näin asiakseni lähteä välittömästi. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka kohtasin palatessani lapsuudenkotini pihaan, oli valtava harmaanvalkea möykky, jota en ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt siinä. Kulkiessani lähemmäs tunnistin harmahtavan kerroksen jonkinlaiseksi seitiksi, ja erotin sen alta ison valkean ötökkäpokémonin. Golisopod.

"Äiti! Äiti!" Huusin kauhuissani ja ryntäsin etuovesta sisään. Äiti oli tapansa mukaan keittiössä vaivaamassa taikinaa. Ilma oli sakeanaan savusta ja paistuvien leivonnaisten tuoksusta. Jokainen pöytä ja hylly oli pinottu täyteen tyhjiä ja täysiä hillopurkkeja sekä valmiita kekoja kullanruskeita briosseja. Äiti kääntyi katsomaan minua, mutta en erottanut hänen kasvojensa ilmettä.

"Isän Golisopod! Se on tuossa ulkona!" sain sanotuksi. Äidin huomio palasi takaisin leivoksiensa puoleen.

"Niin, on ollut jo useamman päivän. Löysin sen kuolleena." Järkytyksestä toivottuani mieleni teki kävellä keittiön perälle ja läimäyttää äitiä oikein kunnolla. Katsoin kun hän tapansa mukaan heitti yhden briossin ikkunasta ulos. Näin mielessäni kun se vieri muutaman kierroksen ja jäi maahan makaamaan varmaan jo ties kuinka monen taikinakuun seuraan. Lähitienoon Rattatat ja Spearowit saisivat vatsansa täyteen.

"Täällä, tässä paikassa, ei ole minulle enää mitään. Aion muuttaa isäsi vanhempien luokse Melemele-saarelle", hän sanoi minulle. Kantossa asuessani tapasin heitä alituiseen, ihmisiä jotka odottivat lastaan, puolisoaan tai ystäväänsä palaavaksi, puhuivat siitä lakkaamatta. He tekivät niin, vaikka tavallaan tiesivät, että joillain ihmisillä oli tapana kulkea tämän maailman ääriin ja lopulta kadota. Mutta minun äitini ei koskaan olisi yksi heistä. Hän jatkaisi omaa elämäänsä. Aloin vihdoin ymmärtää, miksi hän keskittyi ennemmin taikinakuorien taitteluun kuin murehtimiseen.

Isoäiti tuli seuraavana päivänä Melemele-saarelta. Hän saapui yksin, sillä isoisä oli liian huonokuntoinen kulkeakseen pitkiä matkoja. Koska keittiössä asuva Torkoal oli jo vanha, äiti ei nähnyt mitään syytä ottaa sitä mukaansa, joten hän halusi että se vietäisiin takaisin sinne mistä se oli alunperin tullutkin, tulivuoren hiilirikkaaseen maastoon. Äiti kutsui sen palloonsa, ensimmäistä kertaa vuosikausiin. Minua ahdisti nähdä aukko, jonka sen poissaolo sai aikaan keittiössä. Lähdimme kaikki kolme viemään otusta kotipaikkaansa.

Kun äiti vapautti Torkoalin tulivuoren rinteellä, seisoi se pitkän aikaa liikahtamatta, tihrustaen meitä ja ympäristöään, tuprutellen tummahkoa savua. Astuin pari askelta eteenpäin ja silitin sen karheaa päätä ja kehotin sitä lähtemään. Torkoal kääntyi ja lähti löntystämään vuorenrinnettä ylöspäin. Pokémonit olivat usein viisaampia kuin me ihmiset, ne eivät käyneet vastustamaan kohtaloaan. Katsoessani sen menoa tajusin, että vaikka jokin asia oli ollut olemassa koko elinikäni, se ei tarkoittanut että se olisi ikuinen.

Isoäiti oli ristinyt kädet rinnoilleen ja hän tähyili ylös vuorenrinnettä. Kävely tuntui nuorentaneen häntä, ja tarkastellessani hänen kasvojaan porottavassa auringossa tuhkan ja pölyn likaamana näin nyt, kuinka paljon hän muistutti isää.

"Minulla oli oma Torkoal silloin joskus nuorena, kun olin pokémon-kouluttaja itsekin", hän kertoi ja kumartui noukkimaan tien varresta pienen hiilenpalan. Kuvittelin isän lapsena istumassa keittiön nurkassa, nokiviiru kasvoissaan, odottamassa jotakuta kotiin. Katsoin maata, tuhkan ja hiilipölyn peittämää kuivaa maata jalkojeni alla ja ymmärsin: omalla tavallani minä olin noussut tästä samasta maasta niin kuin kivet ja hiekka ja pokémonit ja puut, jo ennen kun nämä saaret kohosivat suurien tulivuorenpurkausten mukana meren pohjasta oli niissä jo pieni pala minua, kiertyneenä sukupolvien ketjuksi jonnekin kivisen kuoren alle vuoren sydämeen. Ja samoin minne minä meninkin, oli se vain vuoren rinteiltä kauas ajautuvaa hiekkaa. Tuntui kun saari itse olisi tarttunut tajuntaani ja ravistellut minua. Tämä oivallus, sen sisältämä puhdas voima, sai selkäni kaartumaan ja aloin itkeä. Äiti ja isoäiti kummatkin polvistuivat viereeni ja pitivät käsiään olkapäilläni.

Isän katoamisen jälkeen jätin joksikin aikaa paikkani Fuchsia Cityn salilla ja matkustin ympäriinsä, lähinnä Alolasaarilla, kysymässä mitä ihmiset tiesivät hänen olinpaikastaan. Mutta muisti on häilyväinen: kun kerroin hänen nimensä, monet ajattelivat sitä mitä hän oli ollut nuoruudessaan. Lopulta palasin takaisin isovanhempien luokse. Lipaston päälle oli aseteltu kuva isästä joskus nuorena. Äiti piti kuvasta hyvää huolta, mutta silloin kun näin äidin tai isoäidin kävelevän sen ohi, he tuskin vilkaisivatkaan siihen.  Mutta silloin kun kuun kehrä oli suurimmillaan, he avasivat ikkunan ja tähyilivät kärsivällisinä ja valppaina ulos.

 


End file.
